An Unexpected Visit
by KUMA-Fury19
Summary: ONESHOT! During the battle of Helm's Deep, something unexpected happened to help turn the tide in the favor of men. Though it wasn't just Gandalf and the Rohirrim that showed up to change this. WARNINGS: Contains spoilers for Darksiders II


**AN:** **Hello everyone, just a few things at the beginning:**

-This is my first story, so please be gentle. I don't mind critisism as long as it is constructive and you guys tell me WHY you don't like something and maybe give me some pointers on how I could do better in the future^^.

-There might still be some grammar mistakes in here, keep in mind that I'm not a native english speaker (I'm from Germany ;D) and just point them out to me. I'll be sure to correct them.

-Lastly, some of the characters may be OOC, though I tried not to make them so.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darksiders or The Lord of the Rings, they belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

Death had finally found the way to the demonic half of the key to the Well of Souls; well at least he thought he had. When he reached the Black Stone, he met up with our mother, Lilith. Safe to say he wasn't exactly thrilled to meet her. She told him that Samael was lost and so the key was as well. However, she did give him the means to find the Blood Prince, subtly hinting that in return, she only wanted him to follow his heart and revive his slain brethren when the time came. Not answering her, my brother used the Phasewalkers ability to go back in time. What he found as he left the tunnel, however, wasn't quite what he had expected.

* * *

The battle of Helm's Deep had just truly begun, the Uruks and Orcs besieging the Keep's high walls. Arrows were spent on both sides, flying around like black corn tossed up into the night sky. Harsh rain fell upon both groups and chilled them to the bone. Like a flood, the dark enemy crashed upon the fortress like waves upon a shore and for every defeated foe, five more would take his place. Then, Saruman's creations did the unthinkable: They destroyed part of the wall. Stone and smoke felled many a man and Uruk alike, however the followers of Sauron outnumbered the men by far. Soon the black horde entered the Keep, breaching their already weak defenses. And Théoden King ordered all back to the Inner Sanctum. All seemed lost… when something curious happened.

* * *

As my older sibling was thrown out of the portal, he found himself on an unknown battlefield. Deformed, black skinned creatures fighting against... humans? _How far back in time did I go, that the Third Kingdom still lives and so primitively at that?_ He wondered, shortly before he was attacked by the weird creatures, who seemed neither Demon, or Angel or Nephilim. Of course, Death swiftly delivered his namesake and slayed everyone around him, while keeping a look out for demonic activity. After all, he had come to find Samael. While my fellow rider was left to his thoughts amidst battle, the humans, elves and one dwarf wondered who or what he might be and for what purpose he had come.

Appearance-wise, Death looked, to them, like a creation of Sauron, what with his sickly white skin, black hair, skull-like mask, scarred, but muscular body and glowing green talisman embedded into his chest. Still, he fought against their enemy. Was it a ploy from Saruman to make them think he was on their side, before he slaughtered them all? For now, they would let the stranger keep killing the hellish fiends and only question him after battle. As soon as he showed signs to turn on them, though, they would fight him, too.

The sky began to lighten then and hope slowly returned with it to the men of Rohan. It was soon after, that Théoden King rode forth from the Keep, followed by the remaining Fellowship and his best soldiers, to heroically defend all they held dear against the Uruks and Orcs. Of course, by the time the humans had made up their minds, Death had already slaughtered roughly half of the whole army Saruman had sent forth. In his defense, the creations of Sauron hardly held up a candle to the leader of the horsemen. It was for him like killing sheep, armed sheep they may be, but sheep nonetheless.

Suddenly something made him pause in mid-swing. A large magical aura had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his senses. Who could have hidden it so well from even him, a high necromancer? Following the auras origin, his burning red gaze soon fell upon a human clad in all white on an equally white horse. Behind him, hundreds upon hundreds of armed men waited; some already rushing down the valley to assumedly help the other humans.

The white ones gaze finally found the riders own and a frown marred the old man's face. Without straying from the others stare, Death summoned his mount, Despair, and made way to the other sorcerer. They met somewhere in the middle of the men, the black enemy already fleeing from the valley. As he felt the man's magical aura up-close, he couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of an archangel, even though his opposite was no angel for sure. The white clad human found his voice first.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" A smirk formed on my brother's face, though none could see it through his mask.

"I am Death and I came here to find someone, though I haven't found him yet. Now for my questions, what are you old man and where might I find Samael?" Gasps and exclamations of disbelief ran through the crowd as he revealed his name.

"You are not Námo! I have met the Valar and he is nothing like you. I will ask you once more, who are you, imposter?!"

"Of course I am not Námo or whoever you are talking about and I already told you who I am. Now answer MY questions, human!" Instantly all the people around the Nephilim brandished their weapons and focused them on him.

"Mithrandir, he seems not to know about the Valar, but how can this be?" A fair-haired person next to the magician asked, warily.

"I do not know, Legolas, but I intend to find out. Stranger, tell me, how is it you came to be here?" _I have no time for this!_ Thought the pale rider, his nonexistent patience running thin.

"I used the Phasewalker to go back in time to find Samael. The time tunnel brought me here, why I do not know and I don't care. If the one I seek is not in this world or time, I will be leaving!"

And with that, Death activated the Phasewalkers ability and leapt, again, through space and time. Leaving behind a thoroughly confused band of humans, some elves and a dwarf.


End file.
